


Saving the Shield

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint saved the shield. Too bad he didn't think about saving himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill [here](https://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html?thread=8334103#cmt8334103) at a MCU kissing meme. The prompt was Clint/Steve, shield.

Steve was picking through the debris of the battle, collecting tech as he found it. Some of it was old, some of it was new, but as he wasn't the tech guy, he kept what he could. He knew what was familiar, but not by much. And as he was trying to teach Tony, everything could be repurposed. From what Steve understood, some of the tech was made of stuff that wasn't renewable easily if at all. Might as well scrap it and reuse it elsewhere.

He was also looking for his shield. He'd lost it somewhere at the end of the battle, flinging it toward a group of Hydra grunts, and then between the base exploding and the mop up, he'd lost track of it.

It was a lot more common than anyone might think. 

"Cap!" Tony called, flying near. "Found a couple of things that belong to you. Let me take the tech and you head back. SHIELD's got a fresh team coming in, we're being pulled back."

Steve nodded and handed over the bag. A quick jog back to their field base and Coulson directed him to the medical tent. Frowning, Steve redirected and entered the tent. Luckily, there were few injuries this mission, but there was one critical and Steve looked toward the two other occupied cots first. He smirked.

"Every time," he sighed. 

Clint grinned, a little bloody. He'd had a head wound, but it was dry now and someone had patched it up. His leg was propped up and in a splint. Normal mission, then. Not normal was Clint holding Steve's shield, almost possessively.

"I got hurt just for you," Clint said, holding out the shield. "Found it when I was doing a sweep--some of the idiots were trying to make off with it."

Steve didn't want to think about that. He took the shield and put it down on the floor. "Tony's got a tracker on it. He could've found it for us and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Clint shrugged. "Maybe I just didn't want to find out what they'd do to it in the meantime. What if they experimented on it and developed an acid that could eat through it?"

"Think about this much?" Steve asked. 

"Keeps me up some nights," Clint admitted. "Hero's kiss? I did save your shield."

Steve upcapped a bottle of water sitting at the bedside. "And this is what helps you sleep on those nights? Getting a kiss for saving my shield?"

"Lots of things help me sleep." Clint took the bottle to rinse and spit and puckered his lips.

Steve sighed and bent to give Clint his kiss. "Save everyone a bit of trouble and don't save my shield, okay? We prefer you to stay whole and let the shield go."

Clint huffed, but Steve kissed him again to shut him up.


End file.
